The present invention relates to ozonizer for converting oxygen into ozone, and more particularly to such an ozonizer which is simple in structure and durable in use.
A variety of ozonizer have been disclosed, and intensively used for converting oxygen into ozone for purifying air. FIGS. 1 and 2 show an ozonizer according to the prior art. This ozonizer has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of ozonizer is that the welding points between the wire solder, the magnetic pin and the meshed electrode tend to be caused to oxidized, thereby causing a short circuit. Another drawback of this structure of ozonizer is that the magnetic pin, the meshed electrode, the wire solder and other parts of the ozonizer tend to display, thereby causing a malfunction.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an ozonizer which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the ozonizer comprises a hollow connecting member having two stepped extension tubes aligned at two opposite ends and a coupling tube with an integral metal contact pin adapted for connecting to one terminal of a high voltage generator; an insulative glass tube mounted in the connecting member to hold an electrically conductive metal rod on the inside; a first wind guide shell mounted around one stepped extension tube of the connecting member to hold one end of the insulative glass tube and having an integral metal contact pin connected to the electrically conductive metal rod and adapted for connecting to a second terminal of the high voltage generator; a second wind guide shell mounted around one stepped extension tube of the connecting member to hold one end of the insulative glass tube for guiding ozone out of the ozonizer; an annular air tunnel defined within the connecting member around the insulative glass tube and adapted for guiding air from the first wind guide shell to the second wind guide shell, permitting oxygen to be converted therin into ozone; two O-rings and two insulative packing rings respectively mounted around the extension tubes of the connecting member and sealed inside the first wind guide shell and the second wind guide shell. The extension tubes of the connecting member have projecting blocks. The wind guide shells have locating grooves respectively forced into engagement with the projecting blocks of the extension tubes. Because the connecting between the connecting member and the wind guide shells is achieved by forcing respective projecting blocks into engagement with respective locating grooves, the assembly can be detachably and quickly assembled. The projecting blocks of each extension tube of the connecting member and the locating grooves of the wind guide shells are respectively spaced from one another at 90.degree. angle, therefore the angulur position of each wind guide shell relative to the connecting member can be adjusted. The first wing guide shell and the second wind guide shell are symmetrical, and can be molded from a same mold. The connecting member and the wind guide shells have respective mounting plates and mounting holes in the mounting plates for mounting. Furthermore, the connecting member has a coupling tube raised from the periphery around the metal contact pin thereof, and adapted for coupling to the high voltage generator conveniently.